The Trouble Within
by Jeaude
Summary: Naruto is on the verge of his 20th birthday and life is going well. That is until a mysterious drop in his ninja skills nearly gets his teammate killed on a mission.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

This page just answers general questions about the story itself. It can be skipped. If you do have a question, read this page! If you have a question not answered here, ask it in a review. 

**Setting – **Naruto is 19 years old. This story is accurate up to chapter 361 in the manga. It will try to continue to manga as much as possible. However, if a character dies or Konoha is destroyed, there is nothing that can be done. Explaining events over the past 3 years will be kept to a minimum as to not conflict with possible manga events.

**What are the pairings? - **There are no set pairings. I write this story one chapter at a time, one sentence at a time. It has already changed direction from chapter 1 to 3. It will continue to evolve as I write it. You will have to read it to find out. There may end up being no pairings at all.

**But the characters listed are Naruto and Sakura! That means they are a pair! - **It does not. They are the two main characters. This does not mean they will be paired.

**Is Sasuke in this story? - **You have to read and see. I am not going to reveal future events.

**Why is the rating mature? - **Because it gives the maximum freedom to write what I want. The story may turn out to have no mature elements in it, but it might. There is probably not going to be anything worthy of the mature rating but I don't want to fret over fitting into the teen category.

**How long will the story be? - **Unknown. I don't have an outline. I don't have notes. It is written one chapter at a time. It will be at least 10-12 chapters long. That is all I can say for now.

**What is going to happen next? Can you post a preview? - **No and no. I already said that I write it one sentence at a time. While I have a general idea what is going to happen, it can and does change. I would much rather post a chapter then fret about a preview.

**How quickly do you update? - **The first 10 chapters should be complete within a month. It is difficult to say. As time goes on, updates will probably slow down. I will try and keep my profile/bio up to date on when the next chapter is coming.

Please post reviews. I would like to hear of grammar mistakes, plot holes, your feelings on the writing style, where you think I could improve, how a character's personality wasn't quite right, how I nailed a scene perfectly, how I kept you in suspense, how I was too predictable, etc.

Finally, if you can't get enough. Check out the "Chapter Notes" in the last chapter slot. I will be posting my thoughts and other chapter specific notes there. It will be updated as I post each chapter or soon after.


	2. Chapter Notes

**Chapter Notes**

**General Story – **This is my first fanfiction writing ever. I decided to write this after reading "Training for the Job", another really good and long Naruto story. You should check it out if you haven't. It inspired me to try my hand at writing one. I think I have come up with a rather unique storyline which will have a lot of interesting twists and character development.

This story will mostly follow Naruto and Sakura as they deal with some kind of trouble involving the Kyuubi (Nine-Tail Fox). In this document I will post random notes which will provide further insight for interested readers. It takes the place of author's notes at the top or bottom of each chapter.

** WARNING – SPOILERS **  
If you have not read the chapter(s) do that first.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Rock and a Tunsad Place** - Well here is the very first chapter of my very first fanfiction. I decided to start with an action scene because I thought it would help grab the reader's attention. Oh, the title is a play on "Between a rock and a hard place". Get it? Rock Ninja and Tsunade? Anyway, some people will probably get angry how I described Shikamaru as a below average fighter. Tough breaks. Everyone has their weakness. The flower box was the first thing that came to mind when I decided to not use a log. 

The next scene helps explain a little bit of what is happening to Naruto. But not too much. Nothing much else. The first paragraph of the next scene was originally just one line long. I decided to expand it into a small story about the desk. I think it adds a little something. It also sets up another scene I had in mind. Now, just because I said there may be a future scene related it does not mean it will happen. It is just setup. I think I captured Shikamaru's and Tsunade's personalities very well here.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Perilous Diagnosis – **In the first part nothing much happens. As you will find out, Naruto knew Shikamaru was on his tail and tried to shake him with a clone. The real interesting part was getting to the hospital scene. This is one of the first major scenes that came to mind when writing this story. There are definitely supposed to be _suggestive themes _as you will later discover. 

We also discover the first pairing, Sakura and some unknown guy. Just kidding, it was a one time date. Or actually the date never happens. Some readers will probably think the scene is too cruel. I completely agree, thats why I wrote it. I think it fits very well within the boundaries of what Sakura is capable of doing.

Writing the fight scene was very fun even though it was quite short. My biggest concern was to paint a picture in the reader's mind of exactly what is happening. I even went back to when they first entered the room to insert more detail of the layout. I had some concern that Sakura's injuries would have been over the top. I am still not really sure even. Some ninja have been thrown through stone walls while others go down with a simple punch. Anyway, not going to change it now.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Intense Investigation – **This chapter is mostly explanations of what is happening to Naruto. I knew it was going to be a bit boring so I tried to insert humor where possible. There is the fantasizing part between Jiraiya and Kakashi. Then there is the Ino falling onto the floor. Lee acting like Lee. 

In my mind, Neji is sort of reclusive. This would mean he does not like people touching him. I don't know if that fits his personality. He doesn't get enough character development to really know. Someone might ask how the Sharingan is able to see chakra. If you look back in the anime when Team 7 fights the water ninja during the chunin exam, you will see the answer. Sasuke can see the clones and their chakra network. I interpret this as being able to see resonating chakra, but no where near as accurate as what Neji's Byakugan can see.

* * *

Further chapter notes are suspended for now.  



	3. Ch 1: A Rock and a Tsunad Place

**Chapter 1 **

**A Rock and a Tsunad Place **

"What are you doing Naruto! Stop fooling around and finish off those guys!"

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself!"

Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki are in an intense battle against several Rock jonin. Their current mission is to confirm whether a secret meeting was taking place in a small village boarding the Land of Earth country. It was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance but has since turned into combat. Normally Naruto would be the downfall of any stealthy mission. However this time it appears the enemy were waiting for them. But how did they know the two Leaf Village ninja were coming?

Shikamaru was not the greatest fighter in direct combat. In fact he could barely be considered average. Intelligence and strategy were his greatest weapons. That can only take you so far against multiple jounin class ninja who ambushed you. Naruto was supposed to fill the combat hole for the 2 man team but was not living up to it. With two Rock jonin on Shikimaru at once there was almost no time to execute any plan of attack he could come up with. When attacking one, another other would intervene and vice versa. He was at a disadvantage in this fight.

Naruto dodged a frontal attack from one ninja while another struck him from behind. He had been battling for several minutes and had yet to take out a single of his 3 opponents. Shikamaru kept glancing at Naruto wondering why he wasn't calling forth any clones or using other Ninjutsu. He suddenly realized Naruto hasn't used any Ninjutsu on their mission since it began. Something was terribly wrong.

Shikamaru decided their only chance was to escape. Naruto was beginning to show obvious signs of fatigue which was puzzling since this has only been a 5 minute battle and they have been taking it easy for days while traveling to the target village. Quickly, Shikamaru formulated an exit plan which he thought had a 98 chance of succeeding. Switching himself with a clone he ran between two buildings and setup some traps. A couple explosive tags here and some trip wires there. In no time he was back in the fight and rushing towards Naruto.

"Time to get going Naruto, our mission is over!"

"Wha..." he didn't have time to finish responding before one of the Rock jonin landed a solid punch in his face. Naruto flew backwards into the building behind him and touched the ground on all fours. Before he could stand up again, one opponent was on top of him ready to land a killing blow with a raise kunai knife. Shikamaru raced his shadow along the ground but he was too far out of range. Nothing stood between Naruto and the blade rushing towards his back. Swooping down with his hand, the Rock ninja stabbed the blond haired kid hard near the back of his heart. There was no way he would survive such an attack.

Blood was flying everywhere as the metal weapon easily pierced through the...flower box? As the white smoke vanished, a black and purple mist began hissing out of several smoke bombs scattered on the ground The Rock jonin covered their mouths fearing poison and regrouped several yards away. Their opponents had vanished.

* * *

"What the hell happened back there Naruto?" Shikamaru was furious. Not because their mission had been a failure, which was certainly a bad thing. Naruto should have easily been able to defeat those guys. Sure they were 3 jonin, but not spectacular ones. Naruto has taken on more opponents who were much better than that without much difficulty. He has taken down Akatsuki which were more difficult than 50 Rock jonin of the same skill level they had just faced. "Oh man, Tsunade-sama is going to be pissed."

"I...I was just trying to t-test my Taijutsu. Yeah, thats it. I have been training a lot and wanted to see if I could win a battle without any Ninjutsu." Naruto was not his usual confident self. He was stammering a lot when coming up with an explanation. His faced turned a little red at the embarrassment as he realized how pathetic he must have looked. Usually Naruto was the one doing the saving. If it wasn't for Shikamaru's quick thinking he would have been a goner for sure.

"This isn't some game where you can test out different strategies every time you feel like it. Our lives are on the line, our mission is on the line, and now my neck is on the line having to explain this failure to Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru glared at Naruto. What was that on Naruto? Sweat? It couldn't be. There is no way he could be straining himself just walking. Perhaps it is from embarrassment, Shikamaru pondered. He was turning a little red, but that too could also be a sign of exhaustion.

"I...I'm sorry. Hey but you did great getting us out of there like that. You have to give me pointers in your escape techniques when we get home." Naruto sunk his head down between his shoulders as they continued their journey home...on foot. Naruto said he was too weak after that last battle to tree-hop home. Shikamaru tried to get more answers from him but was not getting very far at all. Naruto would deflect any questioning and constantly change the subject. It was also highly unusual for Naruto to request training from him. In fact it is the first time he ever has.

A village that only took them 3 days to reach was now taking 10 to return from. Naruto had to walk nearly the entire way. Shikamaru even considered carrying him at one point but that would have been troublesome. Who knows if Naruto would have even agreed to it in the first place. Plus they would be a prime target for attack from enemy ninja. They might think Naruto is wounded in some way. Who was he kidding, Naruto is injured in some way but he doesn't know how. Since the beginning of the mission Naruto has not been himself at all. He kept complaining about Shikamaru moving too quickly and requested frequent breaks. He woke up later and went to bed earlier. This is not that Naruto of a few years ago.

* * *

"Failure?!?!?" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her fist down on the desk. A faint, but definite cracking sound could be heard as it almost yielded to her anger. The main desk has taken a lot of abuse over the years from the short tempered Hokage. The administration even keeps a backup now for she breaks them so often. 

"They ambushed us almost the moment we arrived. It was as if they knew we were coming. I suspect there never was any secret meeting of commanders taking place at the village." Shikamaru was trying his best to debrief the mission without getting on her bad side. But that is almost impossible when a failed mission is presented before her.

"This doesn't make any sense. It is the second time we have been lured into a trap. And why did you have to retreat from 5 mediocre joni?. Naruto should have been able to take care of them." She turned her attention to the boy who had not yet said a word since he entered her office. He was not very eager to offer up an explanation apparently. She could tell right away the mission failed. If it had succeeded, Naruto would have announced it before even walking through the office door.

"W...Well y-you see I-I..." At one of the very few times in his life, Naruto had a complete loss of words. There was no way he could cover up this failure, he thought. They are going to find out for sure this time. He gulped.

"Naruto claims, "Shikamaru interjected, trying to speed things up, "he was testing out a new battle strategy which involved using only Taijutsu to fight. I managed to get our hides out of there after it was clear we had no chance at winning. On the way home Naruto said he was too weak from our small skirmish for standard travel by using trees, so we had to walk." Shikamaru glanced at Naruto who was standing stiff as a board. There was clearly something wrong and Naruto would not let the Hokage know. He had to paint a clear picture for her of what happened on the mission.

Tsunade sat back in her chair, crossing her fingers, trying to assess the situation Shikamaru presented her with. It was puzzling that Naruto would be exhausted after such a mission. Her keen observation skills noticed Naruto was barely shaking as he stood there and was trying his best to avoid eye contact. But what was he afraid of? Her temper scared a lot of people but not Naruto. Even on failed missions he never acted as he was right now.

"I want a full medical checkup to find out what is wrong. Naruto you are to report to the hospital and have an examination. I want..." Tsunade was cut off before she could finish speaking.

"S..Sure thing boss. I will go to the hospital first thing in the morning." Naruto took that as his cue to get out of there and bolted for the door. It was curious how he called Tsunade the boss instead of old hag as he usually did. His slip up only made her worry more.

"Not tomorrow, NOW!" Tsunade yelled but he was already gone. She turned to Shikamaru who was standing there now shaking as Naruto was. But this time she knew why. "I am assigning you a new mission immediately. You are to take Naruto by any means necessary to the hospital and make sure he has his examination. Even if you have to tie him up and drag him. Recruit anyone you want in the village. I want the report by morning or sooner if it is something serious."

"B...But I just got back from a mission and you saw how exhausting it was. Just look at Naruto, I need some..." He didn't have time to finish. Tsunade grabbed the closest book and hurled it like a kunai at his head. Shikamaru ducked and ran for the door even faster than Naruto had. This is such a pain, he thought. Why does Naruto cause so much trouble and he gets stuck picking up the mess.


	4. Ch 2: A Perilous Diagnosis

**Chapter 2**

**A Perilous Diagnosis**

Shikamaru landed on the rooftop across from Ichiraku. He surveyed the two customers sitting down inside the ramen shop. While their head and shoulders were hidden by tapestries hanging in the front, he could clearly see what they were wearing. The person on the left appeared to be a civilian. From his blue overalls and dusty shirt, it appears he is a construction worker on break. The other customer is wearing an orange and black suit, which is unmistakably Naruto's. No one else in the village has such a unique fashion sense.

Rather than move in quickly, Shikamaru sat down and collected his thoughts. After all, he had no idea what was happening to Naruto. He has seen the kid fight several times in the past and the blond kid was a monster on the battlefield. Taking down Neji during the chunin exams, defeating several members of the Akatsuki, and other strong foes. But he actually appeared weaker in the battle a week ago then he was that time he fought Kiba in the chunin preliminaries. Naruto was acting more like a 90 year old man, instead of a 19 year old teenager.

Shikamaru was so lost in thought he almost didn't see Naruto get up and begin his walk home. Moving rapidly, he stood up and jumped to the next rooftop, trying to stay with him. But Naruto suddenly took an unexpected turn into an alley which would not lead to his apartment. Shikamaru decided to just go down and tell Naruto about going to the hospital. Even if he ended up having to drag as Tsunade suggested, Naruto didn't seem to be in any state fit for putting up a fight.

"Yo, Naruto." Shikamaru had caught up to Naruto on the other side of the alley.

"No time to chat, I got to get up bright and early tomorrow for that checkup." Naruto continued walking.

"Uh...about that...Tsunade-sama sent me to bring you in right now. I am even supposed to drag you if necessary. Please don't make me have to do that, it would be such a drag." Shikamaru didn't know what to expect from the number one most unpredictable ninja.

"Ok no problem." Naruto turned around and began walking in the other direction towards the hospital. "Lets get a move on so I can get this over with."

As they walked to the hospital, Shikamaru tried to get some more answers. "So are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm fine." Naruto tried to act as normal as possible. "That old hag is just overprotective of me. She treats me like a kid. I'm a furture Hokage! I can handle anything."

* * *

Arriving at the hospital reception desk, Shikamaru spoke to the lady sitting down of Tsunade's orders.

"Ah yes, The Hokage sent us a message expecting you. Sakura-san will be down for the patient at any moment."

"N...n-not Sakura-chan. I'm outta here!" Naruto tried to flee but something was holding the back of his jacket preventing escape.

"Nice to see you too Naruto." A familiar feminine voice called out from behind. "I see you were finally ordered in for the checkup. It was inevitable considering how long you've been putting it off."

Naruto turned himself half around, and raised his hand to wave. "O-Oh hi Sakura-chan, it is so great to see you again. Boy it has been..."

"Can it Naruto! Lets get this over with." Sakura grabbed his back next to where Shikamaru had and literally dragged him down the hall.

"Well my mission is over. I'm heading home, see you two later." Shikamaru didn't know if they could hear him but it didn't matter. He headed out the door.

"I could be going home right now but _noooooooooooooo_, I have to stay extra late and give you an examination." She fumed as they walked into one of the many rooms. It was a standard medical room with a table in the center. Walls on either side were lined with cabinets containing all kinds of medical equipment. The back wall was largely bare. "Sit down on the table." She closed the door behind them.

"Ok!" Naruto was terrified and excited all at the same moment. Spending time alone with Sakura was what he lived for. But she was also the one about to discover what nearly got him killed on the last mission. Sakura grabbed a few instruments out of one cabinet and walked over Naruto. She moved quickly checking his eyes, ears, mouth, reflexes, and breathing. Standard procedure for any health checkup.

"You seem normal enough. That is if you could be called normal. Now mold some chakra and perform a jutsu. Any of them will do." Sakura put down her stethoscope.

"B-But that isn't part of a physical. The old hag only wanted a physical." Naruto grew more nervous by the second. He gulped.

"You're right it isn't part of a standard physical, but the report said you didn't perform any Ninjutsu on your last mission. Tsunade-sama wanted me to check on your chakra control." Sakura was curious as to why he was hesitant showing off for her. Here was a prime opportunity to try and impress the girl he liked but the _future hokage_ would have nothing of it.

Naruto frantically tried to come up with a way out of this situation. He began to sweat visibly and shake nervously. "I...I...I don't feel like it right now. Wouldn't it be better to check my strength. Let me hit something!" That was a poor choice of words in present company.

"Fine. If you don't want to do the chakra test right now lets test how well you respond to pain." Before he could respond an angry fist landed in his face. To her surprise a puff of white smoke appeared immediately and Naruto disappeared. "A clone?"

Moments later the door opened and in walked Shikamaru dragging what appeared to be the real Naruto. "I don't want to go, you can't make me! Let me go! Give me a break Shikamaru." His protests were ignored.

"I was supposed to deliver this to you. He thought he was a clever one, ducking into the alley and switching himself with a clone. My mission is now complete. Good night." He tossed Naruto towards Sakura's feet and left through the door, closing it behind him. Before Naruto could get up on his own, Sakura grabbed and flung him onto the table. She quickly tied him into the restraint system used to prevent patients from hurting themselves.

"Now you won't be going anywhere. I hope you are enjoying yourself Naruto because I'm not. This childishness is keeping me from my dinner date." Sakura remembering some plans for the evening she had made but it looks like those were out the window. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 5 past 7. Too bad, she had met a really nice boy at the park and wanted to get to know him better. "He will probably assume I stood him up. You are going to _pay_ for this."

"O-Oh Sakura you don't have to worry about me. Go meet your date, we can do this another time. Such as tomorrow. Or tomorrow afternoon if you have a breakfast date. Or we can just put this off all week if you're too busy." He flailed against the restraints trying to break free but it was no use. In his weakened state he could do nothing. "How about we take these things off and...and I will take both you and your friend out to dinner. My treat!"

"If you don't mold some chakra this instant you're going to wish you never came back from that mission alive." Sakura was very concerned at this point but did nothing to show it. She had to get to the bottom of what was causing Naruto to act in such a strange manner. He was doing his best to avoid using any chakra and would not tell her why. Not only that, but he couldn't even break out of standard patient restraints. Though he appeared to be trying his hardest. There appeared to be only one way to handle this situation. "For every 10 seconds you make me wait I am going to do something very unpleasant to you." She began counting, "1, 2, 3, 4..."

"Sakura-chan I can't mold any chakra lying restrained like this, if you could just release me then I could..." _THOMP_, her fist landed in his face. She only used a tiny fraction of her chakra to enhance the blow, not enough to do any serious damage but enough to make her point.

"Any trained ninja can mold chakra no matter what their position. Stop making lame excuses. 3, 4, 5..."

"A-Aren't you supposed to start from one? That is a little unfair because I need to listen to you and..." _POW_, another blow to the face. This time a bit stronger than the last. She obviously meant business. If it took a literal beating to get it out of him then it had to be done. He groaned a little this time in obvious pain. Such a blow was powerful, yes. But it shouldn't have been enough to cause Naruto to make that kind of noise. She has hit him with much worse before.

"I can keep this up all night. You are going to tell me what is wrong and soon or else you will have to visit the reconstructive surgery ward before leaving this building." Sakura was getting ready for the next punch. This time it would be twice as strong as the last. Still not enough to cause any serious injury. She began hating herself for doing this. While beating up Naruto was a common occurrence in their relationship, she has never done it with him unable to defend himself. "...5, 6, 7..."

"I-I-I..." he couldn't think of anything to say at this point. Seconds later, a dull _THUNK_ was heard as Sakura punched him for the third time. She decided at the last moment to make it only as strong as the second one. She couldn't do it anymore, it was making her feel like a monster. As the fist was lifted off his face, Naruto's eyes remained closed. He couldn't be unconscious, she thought. But he just laid there not moving a muscle.

"Naruto? Naruto! Whats the matter? Wake up!" She shook him several times. He was knocked out. How could this happen? He has fallen off cliffs and gone face first into countless trees. A couple blows like that should be nothing to him. His skin was like iron. Well, at least his head was.

As she was frantically thinking of what to do his eyes began to open. She felt a wave of relief rush over her but it rapidly receded. His eyes were not the dark blue that they always were, now they showed a crimson red. She remembered seeing them a few times before in battle and knew what those eyes represented. In a flash they focused on her and at almost the same moment she began choking. Naruto's right right hand had broken free without her realizing and shot up to grab her.

_Plink_, _plink_, _plink_ went the remaining restraints. Naruto sat up still holding Sakura by her neck. In fact she was now slightly off the ground. Sakura was frantically latching on to his arm, trying to pull it off. Naruto began to speak. "Lets see how you do against someone who is not a tied up weakling." With a growl he tossed Sakura over his head and towards the wall behind him. Although shocked by what has just happened her agile ninja body moved instinctively. She landed with her feet against the wall, bending the knees slightly. Naruto quickly followed with a jumping punch, but Sakura leapt from the wall to the other side of the room, landing in front of the door they initially entered through.

"Naruto! What is the matter with you!" She yelled as he reached the wall. It was difficult to hear as a thunderous crack was heard when his fist he connected with the wall tiles. A section of the wall crumbled before him, revealing a startled nurse standing in the hallway. The nurse paused for a moment. Her eyes widened and she began running away in horror. Naruto spun around and launched another jumping attack at Sakura.

"Whats the matter with _you_, do you only beat up puny kids?" With that they connected, grabbing each other's hands and interlocking the fingers. But Sakura was no matched for Naruto's raw power and got pushed straight threw the door behind her. Glass and splinters of wood flew in all directions. They slid right across the hall and into the wall. Salura gasped and coughed up blood on Naruto while becoming embedded into the wall. People in the hallway quickly looked up, stunned at what they were witnessing.

Naruto released his grip and was readying his next punch. Sakura was too busy recovering from the last attack to defend herself. Suddenly a faint but distinct "_no_" could be heard from his lips. Naruto's fist lowered and he stumbled backwards. Unable to keep his balance, he slipped on the broken glass and landed on the ground facing up. There was no further movement from him. A few moments later Sakura managed to pry herself free from the wall and rushed to his side.

Tears were now streaming down Sakura's cheeks. "W-What have I done!"


	5. Ch 3: Intense Investigation

**Chapter 3**

**Intense Investigation**

Tsunade rushed down to the hospital when word reached her office of an incident involving Naruto and Sakura. When she arrived at the room holding Naruto, it was already quite crowded. Several doctors were examining the patient. Kakashi was present. There were also two ANBU standing in one corner, identified by the distinct masks they wear.

"Report" was all Tsunade said in a stern voice as she entered the room. Everyone looked towards her immediately.

One of the doctors spoke up. "Naruto Uzumaki was found lying in a hallway along with Sakura Haruno. They were both unconscious. Some kind of fight took place between them. Witnesses say Naruto pushed Sakura through a doorway. Suddenly he appeared to become very ill and fell to the ground. Sakura rushed to his aid but her injuries were too extensive and she fell moments later. That is all we know at this moment."

"What are their status?" Tsunade tried to keep a professional tone even though she had great concern.

"Naruto has no visible injuries and appears to be in some sort of coma. He has not woken up since the incident and attempts to revive him are not working. Due to obvious concerns, he is currently being restrained with the strongest wrist and ankle chains currently available." The doctor motioned to one of the ANBU in the room. "It was at the request of the ANBU black ops."

"And Sakura, where is she and what is her condition?" Tsunade was glad that someone seemed to be on top of the situation.

"She sustained injury during the altercation. Her treatment is taking place in the next room over. You will have to go there for further details."

"Kakashi come with me." Tsunade motioned towards him, turned around and walked out the door. Kakashi followed close behind.

"What do you make of this?" Tsunade suspected that Kakashi might have started his own investigation.

"I have checked out the area where the battle took place and interviewed several witnesses. It appears to have gone down as the doctor said. In addition, one witness said he heard growling shortly before they entered the hallway. With his attention already focused in the general area, he saw Naruto the moment he exited the room. I asked for a description of Naruto and he told me orange pants, black jacket, yellow hair and red eyes" Kakashi opened the door to Sakura's room and allowed Tsunade to go in first.

"Red eyes? I want you to go and get..." As Tsunade entered the room she had no need to finish her sentence.

"Yo Tsunade, quite a situation we have here." The legendary Sannin and toad sage Jiraiya was already in the room.

"What are you doing here, why are you not watching over Naruto?" Tsunade's eye twitched. They were not on the best of terms at the moment. On top of that, she was concerned of possible motives for him to be in a room other than his fallen apprentice.

"Naruto won't be waking up for the foreseeable future. It is more important that Sakura gives us more detail on what happened. The witness reports are very worrisome but are far from a complete picture. Unfortunately her condition prevents that from happening."

"Doctor, tell me her injuries." Tsunade walked over to the bed and began her own examination as the doctor spoke.

"She received severe contusions all along the back and behind her legs when being pushed into the wall. The pain most likely overloaded her brain and forced her into an unconscious state. We have healed most of the damage and she should be waking up soon. There will be no permanent damage." The doctor was a little annoyed that Tsunade didn't appear to be paying much attention.

"That diagnosis appears to be accurate. She is in no serious danger." It wasn't that Tsunade did not trust the doctor, she couldn't help herself. Sakura was like a daughter to her and here she is lying in such a helpless state.

"It looks like all we can do now is wait for one of them to wake up." Jiraiya began to walk towards the door

* * *

One hour passed. Then another. Then two more. The waiting was agony for those who knew, and that club was growing rapidly. Rock Lee was one of the first, trying to push past doctors to get near Sakura's room. Ino Yamanaka showed up a short time later returning from a mission. She heard the hokage was at the hospital and tried to make her report. Might Guy came to help console his former student. Then Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru. They were all forced to wait in the lobby though as ANBU were prohibiting visitation. Everyone except essential personnel were allowed to see the two patients. 

Approximately 13 hours had passed since the incident. Sakura was beginning to regain consciousness.

A doctor peered out into the hallway. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, Sakura Haruno is waking up."

Like lightning Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were inside the room. The doctor almost lost his balance as they rushed past him. The three were at the bedside in seconds, watching Sakura open her eyes.

"Wha...where am I?" She was disorientated. Such was to be expected when just coming out of a short coma.

"You are in the hospital. There was some kind of fight between you are Naruto. Do you remember that?" Tsunade was greatly relieved that her student was finally awake.

"I...I remember. I was trying to get help for Naruto and forgot to check my injuries. I ended up collapsing." Sakura was slightly embarrassed that she lost her head. Perhaps she could have healed her own injuries. As she tried to sit up, pain from her back caused some discomfort. It would have been difficult to heal her own back, she thought.

"Please don't move. We need you to tell..."

"How is Naruto?" Sakura didn't give time for Tsunade to finish the sentence, suddenly realizing she had no idea what his condition was.

Kakashi thought he was the best one to break the news. "Naruto is in a coma and there is not telling when he will be waking up." Sakura looked up and for the first time realized that Kakashi and Naruto's sensei Jiraiya were also present. Curiously, there was also an ANBU in one of the corners behind them. "Not to pressure you, but we need to know what happened."

"Of course" Sakura sat up slightly and looked down at the white sheet covering her. "Tsunade-sama sent word that I was to perform a physical on Naruto. I went down to the lobby and escorted him to an examination room. After a routine physical, which found nothing wrong, I proceeded to check his chakra, as specifically instructed. Naruto was doing his best to avoid that from occurring. A few moments later I discovered I was actually examining a clone."

"A clone?" Jiraiya said.

"Yes. When the clone disappeared Shikamaru walked in dragging the real Naruto. I put him on the table and used the restraints to prevent him from pulling another disappearing act. He absolutely refused to perform any jutsu and would not offer an explination. I had to persuade him." Sakura was worried what they would think about the next part of her explanation, so she paused.

"What exactly do you mean by that? How did you persuade him?" Kakashi was the one to speak up now.

"I sort of...um... hit him...in the face..." Sakura sank down in the bed again.

"Well that is understandable." Tsunade didn't seem very concerned with how her apprentice operated. Jiraiya just stood there picturing what it would look and, more importantly, feel like. Perhaps he could work something into his next book.

Sakura breathed an inner sigh of relief and continued her story. "He still refused so I hit him again. Then a third time. It wasn't all that hard, he has taken much worse punches from me before. But after the third one he appeared to be knocked out. And then..." She stopped again. It was very difficult to recount the events.

"Then what?" Kakashi seemed oblivious to Sakura's mental state. He was never very good at telling what a woman was feeling.

"Shut it Kakashi, Give her a moment." Tsunade could tell that this was a difficult ordeal for her apprentice. But they needed to know.

"Naruto opened his eyes and they were red. He reached up, grabbed my throat, and tossed me. Eventually we ended up out in the hall. He raised his arm to attack me again but stopped. Then he stumbled backward and passed out. That is all I remember." Suddenly, Sakura jumped out of bed and began fast walking towards the door. "I want to see Naruto." She exited the room.

"Something is clearly wrong with the Naruto's control over the Kyuubi. There is no way he would attack in such a manner, even though she was beating him up." Jiraiya tried to focus on the crisis at hand but it was very difficult with the scene he was just presented. It would be the highlight of his next Ichi Ichi Paradise novel.

"It also appears to be connected with his chakra and refusal to perform a jutsu." Kakashi could see the slight twinkle in Jiraiya's eye. He could not wait to read his rendition of such an event.

"Kakashi, go down to the lobby and retrieve Neji Hyuga. Bring him to Naruto's room at once." Tsunade stormed out of the room, shacking her head in disgust. She knew exactly what the two perverted men were currently daydreaming about.

* * *

Many friends were currently sleeping in the lobby. Even though it was mid-morning, they had stayed up most of the night waiting for news. One by one they eventually fell asleep in rather awkward positions. The only ones currently awake were Lee and Ino. 

"...then I finished him off with a Leaf Hurricane. They were no match for the power of youth. Great ninja must be experts at Taijutsu. Trying to get by with only Ninjutsu or Genjutsu is a big mistake..." Lee was summarizing his latest mission to Ino. She wasn't very interested in this or the last 5 missions he spoke about. She nodded every few moments making him think she was listening. When in truth the nodding was from a lack of sleep. If he stopped talking for more then 10 seconds she would definitely not be awake.

Kakashi walked into the lobby and surveyed the scene. It was packed full of people in various sitting positions. Most were sleeping. Lee and Ino were having a conversation in the corner. He walked over to where Neji was slumped down in a chair and shook him awake.

"Neji-san, Neji-san, wake up." Kakashi was not very polite in his violent shaking. It was more of a lack of courtesy then urgency.

Neji opened his eyes. "Stop that. I am awake." He pushed Kakashi's arm away. People touching him in any manner was not appreciated.

"You are needed upstairs. Hokage-sama is requesting your presence." Kakashi turned around and was startled to find Lee now in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what news do you have?" Lee could tell something important was happening. A moment later there was a small crash from behind with someone calling out with a sharp "Oww". Ino had fallen out of the chair and landed face first on the floor.

"Sorry Lee-san, I was only sent to retrieve Neji-san." Kakashi tried to take a step around Lee.

"Why? What is happening? What happened last night? How is Sakura-san? Is she going to be ok? What..." Lee was shooting off questions so fast he didn't leave Kakashi time to answer. Not that they would have been answered if he had.

"I'm sorry Lee-san, at this moment I can only tell you Sakura-san is awake and doing fine." Not wasting any more time he got around Lee and out of there quickly. Neji was already gone.

Lee stood for a moment, fired up from the news that Sakura was in good health. "If she is healthy then there is no reason why I can not see her." Ino stopped rubbing her face and looked around. Where was Lee?

* * *

Back in Naruto's room everyone had gathered, including Neji. 

"Neji, I want you to examine Naruto with your Byakugan. Tell me what you see." Tsunade figured this was the best way to get an idea of what was happening inside Naruto.

"Of course Hokage-sama. Byakugan." Neji stared blankly in Naruto's direction. His eyes quickly unwrapping the outer layers of Naruto, allowing him to see the chakra network within.

"This can not be. I don't see anything." Neji was bewildered by what he saw. Or rather didn't see. Everyone has chakra flowing through their bodies. Where was Naruto's?

"What do you mean you don't see anything. We need something more specific." Neji turned to see the toad sage addressing him.

"I don't see any chakra flowing through Naruto's body."

"That...is impossible. If there is no chakra in a person then they die." Kakashi wished he could see for himself. Then remembering he could, he lifted the headband off his left eye. He began to gaze intensely at Naruto with his red Sharingan eye. "Neji is correct. I can't see any chakra resonating inside Naruto's body."

Neji started a closer inspection of Naruto, observing with as much detail as he possibly could. Looking over each leg, his arms, his head, his chest. "Wait. I see...I see a minuscule amount of chakra. It is so tiny that it could easily be overlooked."

Kakashi's eye could not provide that much detail. To him, Naruto appeared to be a lifeless corpse. Sakura stepped towards the bed and applied her hand over Naruto's heart. "I can feel his chakra, it is unimaginably low. It also feels as if it is decreasing." Sakura could not contain her emotions, she had a very frantic look on her face and her voice was beginning to crack.


	6. Ch 4: Problem Found, Solution Decided

**Chapter 4**

**Problem Found, Solution Decided**

"Commencing chakra infusion." Tsunade raised her hands and performed some hand signs to focus her chakra. Her right hand began to glow a faint green. She lowered it to Naruto's chest, above his heart. Her chakra began pouring into his body. The room was silent except for a small humming noise coming from Tsunade's hand.

After a minute had passed Tsunade turned to Neji, "Has there been any change?"

"No. The chakra you are injecting is disappearing too rapidly for it to have an effect."

Tsunade would not give up. She increased the chakra flow by a factor of ten. This was their last resort. If it didn't work, Naruto would die. Or perhaps even worse.

"I can't keep this up for very long. We need..." Tsunade stopped talking when she felt Naruto's body move slightly. It was working, but would it be enough?

Two more minutes had passed. Naruto seemed to be waking up but just wasn't there yet. "Tsunade-sama, move your hand two centimeters to the right. It will allow the chakra to enter his system more efficiently." She followed Neji's directions. Naruto's eyes began to open a few seconds later.

"..." Naruto looked up and saw the Hokage standing over him. "What are you doing old hag?"

"It is good to see you awake Naruto. You overslept again." Tsunade tried to keep a light tone but there was really no time to waste. "I'm sorry but I can only keep this up for a couple minutes at most. Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I-I think I do. Man that was some great ramen." Everyone in the room except Tsunade fell over.

"No Naruto! At the hospital, when Sakura was examining you. You attacked her." Tsunade motioned to Sakura who was standing on the other side of the bed.

"I don't remember that. What are you doing to me, why are so many people here?" Naruto noticed there was an unusual amount of people in the room to see him.

"There is no time to explain all the details. You need to tell us what you think is wrong with you before I run out of chakra and you fall asleep again. You could die." Tsunade didn't think she could keep going for more than another minute.

"Ok I guess. I...uh...think I am running out of catra. I mean chakra. When I wake up each day it does not come back to me anymore. So I avoid using it. I was going to take up fuzzy brows style of fighting to make up for it." Naruto was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

"That isn't the same Naruto." Sakura spoke up "Even Lee has chakra. He just has no talent for using it. No one can live without chakra and you have a dangerous low supply."

"I didn't know that. I just know that for the past year my chakra has been getting lower and lower. I haven't been able to build up enough to use the Rasengan for months."

"Naruto," Jiraiya began speaking "do you use chakra in order to maintain control of the Kyuubi?" No one was startled by the unmentionable fox, everyone present had learned about the secret one way or another over the years.

"Um...I guess so. I don't know. Maybe. Inside I can feel some chakra. Even when I am completely drained it is there. I can't use it for anything. Hmm. I don't feel it right now. Oh..." Naruto's eyes became heavy. Tsunade was almost out of chakra and the flow was beginning to slow down. "...I'm gonna take...sleep now..." His eyes closed.

"Naruto! Here let me..." Sakura began to reach for Tsunade's hand. Jiraiya moved in and stopped her.

"Don't. We got all the information we can. Tsunade you should stop or you risk passing out." Jiraiya lifted one hand and placed it on his chin. He appeared to be thinking. Tsunade lifted her hand off of Naruto and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

Tsunade wiped her forehead with her arm. "Now what? We still don't know exactly what is going on. Even if we did, what can we do about it. I dumped all my chakra into Naruto and it was like trying to fill a barrel with no bottom."

"I have a theory. From everything we have gathered it appears Naruto uses his chakra to keep control over the Kyuubi. If his chakra reaches zero, he will no longer have control. The Kyuubi will most likely take control of his body." The toad sage lowered his hand. "Naruto has had to expend chakra every second of every day of every year of his life. That has slowly whittled down his maximum chakra supply to what we see now."

"That analysis of the facts sounds plausible. But there is still the problem of doing something about it." Kakashi has been in a lot of hopeless situations but he didn't see a way out of this one.

"There may be one." Jiraiya looked towards Tsunade. "By using a seal transfer technique."

"Seal transfer technique? What is that?" Sakura had never heard of such a thing..

"I've heard rumors about it. Someone from the Land of Earth had developed a technique which allows a seal to be transfer from one object to another. Or in this case, a person. But I have never heard of anyone knowing it." Tsunade shook her head. "Even if someone here did know how to perform the technique, it is far too dangerous."

"It is far more dangerous if we do nothing. When Naruto's chakra reaches zero his body may fall under complete control of the Kyuubi. I've witnessed a seal transfer once. I am confident with my knowledge of seals that I can do it here. But..." the Sannin paused for a moment to think. "There would have to be certain criteria for the new host to meet."

"I will volunteer Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi stepped forward.

"I'm afraid you would not be a possible candidate." Jiraiya sighed. "The jutsu relies on the new container to be roughly the same size as the original. In this case, age would be the factor. How many are in Naruto's age group?"

"Eight." Tsunade answered. "However, there are only four in the village at this moment. They are Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. A few more could be recalled from missions if we had a few days."

"We don't have days. One of the four should be suitable." Jiraiya raised a hand to his chin again. "Due to the Kyuubi, the new host will require a personality that closely matches the kid's."

"I can't think of any that match him perfectly. Kiba might be a perfect match, but he won't be returning to the village for two weeks. If we need someone with strong will and drive, that eliminates both Shikamaru and Hinata." Tsunade turned to face Sakura. "That leaves Ino and you."

"_Me_?" Sakura did not like where this was headed.

"Yes. Sakura's spirit is extremely resilient. In a contest of will, she managed to defeat Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu during her first chunin exam after being invaded." Kakashi could never forget that moment, it proved to him Sakura would become a capable ninja.

"N-No way." Sakura folded her arms and closed her eyes, turning her head to one side. "I won't do it."

"Well I guess the only other option is to kill Naruto now before the beast takes over." Jiraiya held out his hand. "Someone hand me a kunai."

* * *

"This is a S-Rank mission. I expect to be paid." Sakura rolled her head over to look at her master. They had all moved to one of the large operation rooms which had be modified slightly for the seal transfer. Two operating tables were place in an upside-down V shape. It allowed for both patients to be close enough for hand holding while the operator could stand between them.

"Isn't saving the life of your friend and former team member more important?" Tsunade hoped she was joking, there was no room in the budget for such an expense.

"I'm also protecting the village, this is a mission."

"If you two are finished bickering. Sakura, are you ready?" Jiraiya looked down at the girl. He began to sweat a little bit. It is true that he had seen the jutsu done before but he didn't have a photographic memory. The process didn't look to be too complicated. Both containers must be in contact, while the other person physical moves the seal. He only wished he had seen it done on a person and not a pair of scrolls.

"I-I guess." Sakura turned her head and faced the ceiling again. _'Why did she ever agree to this. Oh right, they were going to kill Naruto. This transfer thing can't be that bad. It is only supposed to last a couple days or a week. Just until Naruto regenerates his chakra. I can do this'_, she thought.

"Lets begin then." Jiraiya raised his hands and put them together.. _Horse_. _Tiger_. _Rat_. _Horse_. _Dog_. _Horse_. _Dragon_. "Ninja Art, Seal Translocation Jutsu!" The toad sage moved his left hand over Naruto's stomach, where the seal is located. He mirrored the movement on Sakura with his right. A faint blue glow could be seen emanating from his hands.

Everyone in the room stared intensely at the operation. Would it work? Tsunade was hopeful but even she could not begin to understand the principles on what the technique could be based on. She is a medical specialist, not a seal maker. Jiraiya was always the expert in that area. Perhaps it it would not work. The old man has just standing there unmoving for the past 2 minutes. Nothing was happening.

"Uh...is it over yet?" Sakura had no idea what was going on. She didn't feel any different. Suddenly she felt pressure against her hand. The one she held against Naruto's. It felt like he was awake now, gripping back. Actually it was a bit too..."Ow."

"What is the matter Sakura?" Tsunade noticed her student seemed to be in some sort of distress.

"Naruto is crushing my h..." Something began to happen. The seal had appeared on Naruto's chest below Jiraiya's hand.. It began to rotate. Faster and faster. Not only that, but it moved. First a little. Then a couple centimeters. It picked up speed and was headed towards his right shoulder. Then down his arm and over their hands. Now up Sakura's arm. Down her side. Slowing as it reach the area under Jiraiya's other hand. The seal stopped spinning. It vanished a few seconds later.

The glow on the sannin's hands dissipated. The operation was over. Jiraiya took a step back, wiping his forehead. Tsunade shouted, "Now Jiraiya!" The toad sage seemed to regained his composure immediately. Black and blue flames began to appear on the fingertips of one hand. He jabbed his hand towards the seal area on Sakura's stomach while shouting, "Ninja Art, Five Element..."

Sakura's free hand reached up to grab his. Sakura tried to roll off the table but couldn't. Shikamaru's shadow possession prevented it.

_A few minutes ago..._

"Hold a moment." Tsunade stepped in front of Jiraiya, preventing him from leaving the room. The doctors had just left with Naruto's bed. "There is something else we can do."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I made it a sort of hobby to review all reports made on Naruto over the years. He does hold the Kyuubi after all. In one made by your own hand it mentioned that Naruto had an extra seal placed on him during the chunin exams."

"Yes. I discovered it on one of our very first training sessions. It was the work of Orochimaru. The seal was easy to..." Jiraiya was cut off.

"Yes, you removed it. I am more interested in how you saw the seal disrupting Naruto's chakra. I believe we can use that to our advantage here. Do you get what I'm saying?" Tsunade smiled.

He nodded. "Completely."

_Back in the operating room...  
_

Shikamaru being there was not a coincidence. "She is under my shadow possession. You can do it now." Shikamaru opened his hand and lowered it to his side. Sakura mimicked the movement. Tsunade anticipated something like this might occur, so precautions were taken.

"Let's try this again. Ninja Art, Five Element Seal!" Nothing could prevent the toad hermit's hand from reaching its mark now. As he pressed down around the seal, Sakura let out half shriek, half growl noise. Many present in the room raised their hands to their ears for protection. Her eyes, now red, rolled back and her body went limp.

Jiraiya let out a sigh. "That went as well as could be expected."


	7. Ch 5: Changes: Mischief Begins!

**Chapter 5**

**Changes: Mischief Begins!**

Sakura began waking from her peaceful slumber. She had been asleep for almost a full day. With her eyes half opened and vision blurry, she glanced around. Was she at home? No, the room was too big. The bed was not her usual soft mattress but a very firm surface. Memories of recent events flooded back into her mind.

She flipped up to her feet, remembering the operation that had taken place. With eyes wide open, it was quite obvious this was not her room. There was nothing else in the room. No tables or chairs or bed. The walls were a pale green, lacking any pictures, windows or doors. No, those are not walls. They are a barrier. In the each corner, the shadow of a person could be seen kneeling. Sakura knew where she was now. It is a hospital room which is used to hold dangerous patients.

"Finally awake I see." A familiar voice called out from behind one of the walls. It was her sensei, Lady Tsunade. Sakura turned to see the figure of her master shadowed against the wall.

"How long have I been out for?" The disorientated girl continued to examine her surroundings. Not only were the walls, but the ceiling and floor were part of the barrier as well. It was a complete box sealing her inside.

"Almost a full day. We were quite worried but it appears the operation was a success. How do you feel Sakura?"

"Fine, I guess. Why am I in here?" Sakura relaxed from a defensive posture and walked closer to her teacher, stopping at the wall standing between them She raised a hand and felt the surface. It felt smooth, like glass. But was obviously a great deal stronger.

"A precaution. We didn't know how much control you would have over the Kyuubi. Do you feel in control?"

Sakura glanced down and raised a hand over her belly. Thats right, the nine-tailed fox was now _inside_ her. "Um, yes? I-I don't feel any different from before." A sudden growling could be heard behind her hand.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" Perhaps the fox?

"Heh, just my stomach. I haven't eaten since...the day before yesterday I guess."

"I will have some food brought immediately. What would you like..." Tsunade began to turn for the door but Sakura interrupted.

"That won't be necessary." Before Sakura finished speaking the barrier wall in front of her vanished and she took a step outside.

"H-H-How?" Tsunade was stunned. It was inconceivable that her apprentice could break one of the highest level barriers known in Konoha.

"Easy really. This type of barrier is created using people. Those people are susceptible to Genjutsu. I tricked one into thinking you told him to lower the wall." Sakura smiled, gladdened by being able to surprise her teacher. "Although, there are other methods to break out. Let me show you." Sakura stepped back inside and motioned to one of the men. The barrier wall was restored.

Tsunade just stood there, unable to form words. "It is true that this type of barrier is strong. That is why it was picked, to hold me inside." Sakura punched the green wall in front of her. A large bang echoed throughout the room. "Even multiple punches with my chakra hardened fists could not bring it down."

Sakura proceeded to punch the wall again and again. Each time a thunderous clap was heard. The barrier rippled where her fists landed, but never faltered. After a dozen or so punches she ceased her efforts. Sakura continued with her explanation, "It would take an extremely strong blow for this type of barrier to fail. Such power is currently unknown of any being. On successive blows, the barrier diverts energy to where the attacks are striking. If it did not do this, eventually the attacker would wear down a single area and it would break. So..." Sakura began dashing along the perimeter of her prison. "...if I do this..." As she moved punches flew out in a furious pace. Some high, some low, some chest height.

The noise was deafening. Blow after blow. Each attack could shatter boulders. The barrier walls were alive, full of ripples emanating where punches landed, bouncing off other waves. Twenty seconds after beginning the assault, cracking sounds could be heard. The four people kneeling at each corner began to strain and sweat. Sakura's attacks were too random, hitting too many different locations. There was no way to keep up. Visible cracks were forming on each wall. They could not be repaired in time.

In one final move, Sakura jumped up, launching herself from one wall to the opposite side. She saved the most powerful punch for last. The barrier could not take it anymore and crumbled. It broke down much like a window, jagged pieces falling to the ground in various shapes and sizes. But the fragmented shards disappeared quickly. The four barrier specialists were panting loudly and collapsing on the floor, due to mental exhaustion.

"You could have just told me about it instead." The presentation gave Tsunade time to regain her composure. Although she was still in disbelief about what just transpired. Tsunade took a quick glance down at the medical cart beside her.

"That was more fun." Sakura smiled. She walked over and stopped in front of Tsunade. "I see we have something else here. Hmm, a sedative?"

"Another precaution. One which was well deserved considering how easily you broke out of the barrier. I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to..." Tsunade was cut off again as Sakura reached down and grabbed the syringe. She popped off the cap with her thumb and stuck it into the upper arm.

"This won't work either. As soon as the sedative enters my system I can use chakra to contain and neutralize the effects." With the injector pushed down, all the sedative had entered her system but she was still completely lucid. Any other person would have immediately been knocked out for at least a week.

"If there isn't anything else, I'm really hungry." Sakura began walking towards the door.

"Actually there is." Sakura stopped just before the door and half turned to face the Hokage. "If you try and exit the room, you will explode." Tsunade pointed to the pink-haired girl's back where a paper seal had been placed.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw one corner of the note. She looked back at Tsunade with an enormous grin lining her mouth. A few seconds later she disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a clone. Tsunade quickly looked around and saw no one except the people who worked the barrier left in the room. They were all still quite out of it. On the wall behind her she saw a vent with a seal placed on the bars. "**SAKURA**!" She bellowed, stamping down her foot. The tiles cracked beneath her.

* * *

Lee inched along the wall, being careful to duck beneath the doors containing windows. He has been searching for countless hours, unable to find his target. She wasn't in the cafeteria or the the operating rooms or the intensive care unit or any of the other rooms. Was Sakura even in the hospital anymore? This was the last floor he had to search before there were no more places left to look.

Overhead Lee heard a pattering across the ceiling, moving very rapidly. It was going back the other way. This was certainly out of the ordinary and perhaps would help lead him to his destination. Lee swung around and chased after the noise.

After a turn into the next hall and a few more meters, the sound ceased. For a moment the area was completely silent except for a faint hum coming from the lights. The peace was disturbed when one of the ceiling vent covers swung open with a loud squeak and a girl pink hair poked her head out of the ceiling. She rolled out of the vent and landed without a sound.

"Sakura-san!" Lee cried out. He was ecstatic to finally see her. With a couple quick and long steps, he was in front of her.

Using her hands, Sakura brushed herself off. The vents had been very dusty. "Uh, hello Lee. I don't have time to talk right now." She tried to walk away.

"It is so good to see you Sakura-san. Kakashi-sensei was true to his word, you appear to be in excellent condition. I have been so worried since I first heard. The doctors would not let anyone in to see you. But I..." Lee kept rambling on while Sakura paid no attention. She didn't have time for this. Tsunade would be coming through at any moment. Then it came to her. "...this place is so big I searched each floor..."

"That is great Lee. Listen, there is an impostor transformed as the Hokage trying to catch me. I am on an important mission. He will be here any moment and I am just... "Sakura widened her eyes and fluttered them a few times, "...so weak from what happened. I don't know if I can keep going much longer..." She raised a hand to wipe her eye and sniffled.

"Fear not Sakura-san! I will protect you! How dare someone impersonate the Hokage! It just burns me up." Lee raised his fist, fire was glowing in his eyes. Before being able to get more details, Tsunade rounded the corner and came barreling down the hall.

"Sakura you get back here!" But she was already running away. Lee turned to get a good look at the 'impostor Hokage'. He stood completely still waiting for the perfect moment. Tsunade sprinted down the hall. Just as she was about to pass Lee, he stuck his foot out. She tripped. Being completely unprepared, the Hokage fell hard, right on her face. Faint laughter could be heard in the direction Sakura ran.

"Not so fast. How dare you take the form of our honorable Hokage and chase after my dear Sakura-chan." Being completely unaware of who he was dealing with, Lee spoke with absolute confidence.

Tsunade pushed herself off the floor and back on her feet. "Oh, you think I'm an impostor do you?" _'Oh no,'_ Lee thought, _'could this be the real one?' _ Without warning, she launched an uppercut into Lee's chin. He was lifted off the ground and flew into the ceiling. The forceful blow was enough to knock him completely through and on to the next floor. He then hit the second floor ceiling and went through again. On the third floor, he hit the ceiling again but it stopped his flight. He fell back down into a waiting hospital bed.

Tsunade turned around. Sakura was long gone.

* * *

Kakashi walked over to the large windows and opened one for some fresh air. Hospitals have a distinct smell about them which is not very pleasant. He has certainly spent plenty of time in them throughout his life. One of the other Jounin had developed an amusing formula to gage a ninja's abilities. It involved the number of missions and days spent in hospitals. The renowned copy ninja did not rank very well on that scale 

Naruto had yet to regain consciousness since Tsunade infused him with her chakra. From what the doctors could tell, it was impossible to know when he would wake up. Perhaps another chakra infusion would speed along the recovery. Now that the nine-tailed fox was not inside, the drain should not be so substantial. He would have to make the suggestion...

A sudden crash behind Kakashi caused him to spin around into a defensive stance Whipping out a kunai, he darted across the room and pulled back the curtain. If it happened a moment later, he would have caught Sakura's exit from the hospital. Lucky for her, Lee's 'dynamic entry' had distracted him in time. Lee had landed in the room's other empty bed. Kakashi stood over the hole in the floor where the poor boy had entered from and looked down.

"Kakashi, have you seen Sakura?" Tsunade was looking up at him. A nurse on the second floor was looking down, and then up. A patient also leaned over his bedside to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hopefully a no does not land me in the position Lee-san is in right now." Kakashi turned his attention to the chuunin who could not have asked for a softer landing. Lee was not moving.

"She has escaped the containment room. Keep your eyes open." Tsunade marched off down the hall and out of sight.

Kakashi grabbed one of the wet floor signs, placed it near the hole. He went to take a seat in the guest chair, pulling out an orange book. _'Perhaps now is not the best time to make suggestions', _he mused.

"What do you mean you can't tell me what happened. We are supposed to be teammates!"

"I am under orders from Tsunade-sama herself. My hands are tied." Shikamaru sucked up the last of his ice cream shake. Ino was trying to get information on what had transpired the day before.

"If I had something you wanted to know I would tell you." She pouted.

"You already tell me stuff I don't want to know." Shikamaru knew this would never end until she found out. But he wasn't about to get in trouble with the Hokage for leaking classified information. Let her find out some other way. At least he was getting some free grub, Ino's treat which was meant to bribe him.

"You know, we have been through a lot together and I would think you could trust me." Ino sat back in the bench and crossed her arms. She was running out of ideas. _'This plan worked in the past, hadn't it?'_ She couldn't remember. _'Or was it Choji who can be bribed with food. Yes, Choji likes food and Shikamaru likes...what does he like? This is impossible!'_

"Why don't you go ask her yourself. Sakura walked past us five minutes ago." Shikamaru started to stand up.

"What! Why didn't you tell me about that!" Ino jumped from her seat.

"I was waiting for you to pay the bill. There is no way I am getting stuck footing the bill for your treat."

"_Urghhhhh" _was all she could let out as she stamped off. At the door she looked back at Shikamaru who pointed to the left, indicating which direction he saw Sakura walking in. Ino power walked down the street looking in every direction. '_If she came here she is probably trying to get something to eat. This is the restaurant district after all. See, Shikamaru is not the only one who can figure something out.'_

Ino shuffled down the street looking into the varies eating establishments. Locating Sakura should be an easy task. She is about the only person in all of Konoha that has pink hair. Well, Haruno's mother has pink hair also. _'What is it with Haruno's and their pink hair? It isn't natural. How are you supposed to be all ninja like and blend...' _Ino's thoughts were cluttered but she still was able to catch a glimpse of Sakura. _'Of course! She eats here all the time.'_

The blond walked in and found Sakura sitting by herself. All around her were empty bowls. _'One, two three, five...she's on her s-seventh? MY GOD! How does she stay so thin with a mouth like that?' _Ino walked up behind her rival and cleared her throat.

Sakura didn't respond. She kept scarfing down her candy ice cream. The spoon had no time for a break, constantly lifting one monster bite after another to what seemed like a bottomless pit. After running out of potential cargo, the spoon was tossed down into the bowl with a heavy sigh. "Can I help you Ino-pig?"

"You're one to talk." Ino sat on the opposite bench. She had gotten a good look at Sakura's face. "Do you even know what a napkin is?" She tossed one down for her friend to use.

Sakura snatched it up and wiped her face. "This isn't filling me up at all. I need something more hearty and substantial. I need...ramen." The girl's voice trailed off. She tossed down some money to pay for the meal and took off. Ino followed, still needing some answers.

A few minutes later the kunoichi pair landed outside of Ichiraku Ramen, the best spot to get ramen in hidden leaf village. Unless there is a pressing emergency, rooftop hoping is frowned upon as a general means of transportation. The civilians can get quite upset. But Sakura didn't see to care about the unwritten rule at the moment.

Pushing aside the curtain, Sakura walked inside the establishment. Ino and her were the only patrons present. "One ramen with everything please." Teuchi turned around to greet his customers.

"Good afternoon, uh, Sakura-san is it? I haven't seen you in quite a while." The chef turned back to prepare her meal. After a moment of silence, "And what will your friend have?"

"Nothing, thank you." Ino responded.

"This isn't a rest stop, you must order something. It is bad for business!" The owner exclaimed.

"Uh, the lightest ramen dish you have then." Sakura may not have any concern for her figure, but Ino had boys to think about.

"Coming right up." The chef began to prepare their food.

Ino turned to Sakura. "So, what happened yesterday?"

"I can't talk about it." Sakura kept her eyes glued to the chef. Her mouth was watering, anticipating the lunch she was about to enjoy.

"Of course you can. Shikamaru said you could." Ino wasn't about to give up.

"I'm under direct orders from the Hokage. Do you want to upset old bag Tsunade?"

"Old bag? That is pretty disrespectful to talk about your sensei like that." As Ino finished her sentence, two bowls were placed before the girls.

"Enjoy." Teuchi said proudly. Ino glanced down at her food. She didn't really like ramen. But it was still edible. She wasn't about to let it go to waste. Reaching for some chopsticks, she was startled by the gross slurping sounds coming from the person beside her. Sakura was hunched over her bowl, shoveling noodles into her waiting mouth. Not even bothering to chew, she swallowed them whole. When the supply of pasta and other ingredients ran out, she tossed down her chopsticks and grabbed the bowl with two hands. Lifting it to her lips, she drank the remaining stew without stopping. A few gulps later she put down the bowl.

"Another please."

"A-Another?" The man stared in disbelief.

"Did I stammer old man?" Sakura shot back.

"Uh, no." Teuchi turned and began to prepare another bowl for his ravenous customer.

Ino looked at Sakura who was wiping her mouth with her forearm. She then looked down at the bowl. Then back up at her rival. Her face shriveled up with disgust. _'I think I just lost my lunch,'_ she thought.

"I'm not hungry," Ino said. She pushed the bowl towards Sakura. "You want it?" One hand reached out and pulled the bowl sharply. Some broth spilled on the counter from the sudden movement.

"Thanks!" Sakura dove right in, devouring the contents as quickly as the first bowl. Just as Ino's ramen disappeared, Teuchi set down the second bowl Sakura had ordered. "Thanks old man." She pushed aside the second empty bowl and dragged in the third. Ino's plan was falling apart. There was no time for chit chat if Sakura kept stuffing her face like this.

Between each course Ino tried to pry a little. But Sakura expertly deflected all interrogation attempts while waiting for the next chance to pig out. After eight bowls, the pink-haired pig had enough. Burping loudly, "Wow, I'm stuffed!"

Ino gagged. "Let me go get you an apple for the snout."

"You know wIno [wine-o, if you spent a little less time coming up with insults and a little more time training, perhaps you would be able to beat me." Sakura pulled out her wallet to pay. "Here you go old man."

Although she didn't show him much respect, the girl did just eat eight bowls of ramen. Teuchi decided to be nice to his best customer all week. He bowed slightly, "Thank you, please come again."

Ino's eye twitched, "wIno?".

"Yeah, you whine a _lot_. The nickname suits you better." Sakura chuckled as she walked out of the ramen stand.

Ino followed, clenching her fists tight and shutting her eyes. "Sakura, y-you make me so angry!" She opened them to find her rival had departed. She was no where in sight. "You better run if you know whats good for you!"

"Hey freeloader, stop scaring away the customers." The stand owner wasn't worried about offending this one, she hadn't bought anything.

"_Uhhhhgggggggggggggg,_" was all she managed to let out as she stomped off down the street.

* * *

Sakura arrived back home at her apartment that evening, with a large bag shopping bag in tow. She had spent the afternoon purchasing various items, mostly clothing. After, she went back to Ichiraku for dinner. The owner was shocked to see her back so soon, but not much so when she devoured another five bowls. 

Raising the key to unlock the door, Sakura quickly looked around. No one else was in sight, so she went inside and closed the door quickly behind her. The girl let out a loud sigh dropping the large bag beside her. It had been an eventful past couple of days. First getting knocked out by Naruto and now she carried that, _that monster_ inside her. What next, the village being invaded?

The exhausted girl pulled off her boots and rubbed her sore feet for a moment. She didn't do anything particularly strenuous today, but they were still aching. Feeling slightly better, she got back up and grabbed her new purchases. Sakura strolled down the hall and to her bedroom, passing living area and kitchen. Her apartment was not very glamorous, but it wasn't a hole in the wall either. She made a lot of money on her ninja missions and could afford a moderately sized place, similar to Naruto's. An expected promotion to Jounin soon would allow for an even bigger place. But she didn't really require one.

Stepping into her bedroom, she dropped the bag down on an open table and flopped down into the bed. Once fast asleep, an ANBU watching through her bedroom window radioed to headquarters. "Target Sakura Haruno has fallen asleep. Awaiting further orders."

Over the radio there was a reply, "Hokage-sama has decided to keep her under surveillance for now. Keep her under close observation.. You will be relieved at midnight."

"Aye sir."


	8. Ch 6: New Attitudes, Faces and Borders

**Chapter 6**

**New Attitudes, Faces and Borders**

Tsunade began flipping through the paperwork on the desk, preparing for the day ahead. Mornings generally were about assigning missions and the afternoons taking reports from returning missions. Picking up the mission log, she started familiarizing herself with the current outstanding requests. There was an unusually high back log of D rank missions lately, the latest class of genin was quite small by Konoha standards. She would have to deal with some very unhappy chunin today.

While sipping sake at her desk and checking out who was available for missions, her office door burst open. Sakura marched into the room with a confidence rarely seen in her. Not only was her usual demeanor different from any Tsunade had ever seen, her clothing had changed slightly as well. Gone was her signature red shirt with a white circle, replaced with an orange shirt.

"What is the meaning of this?" Even though Tsunade had not seen her apprentice since she fled the hospital yesterday, it was decided to act as if everything was normal. For the moment, there was no clear method to confine Sakura if the fox was to take over her body, as was clearly demonstrated the day prior.

Sakura stopped dead center in front of the Hokage's desk. "I'm here for a mission. That is what my profession calls for, going out on missions."

"We have plenty of available ninja at the moment and you are not on today's duty roster." Tsunade waved her hand slightly, trying to encourage Sakura to leave. The Hokage did not like where this conversation was going.

"Don't give me that old lady Tsunade. I am well aware there are currently more missions available then ninja to take them." Sakura stood defiantly in front of her master. Not only was the apprentice defying her order, but she was addressing her teacher in a very disrespectful manner.

"Alright then. Here you go, we have been contracted to weed a row of gardens on the western side of the village." The Hokage extended her hand holding the mission briefing document to Sakura.

But Sakura batted them aside with one hand. "No thanks. I'm a chunin ranked ninja who is ready to take the jonin examinations. D rank missions are for first year genin."

Usually that kind of talk came from genin too hot headed for their own good. But Sakura was completely correct in her assessment, she was one of the most advanced chunin in the entire village. But this was a special case. "If you can complete this mission then maybe we can see what else is available." Tsunade smiled.

"Fine." Sakura snatched the papers still being held in front of her and examined them for a moment. "I will be back in no time."

* * *

"Good luck." 

Tsunade just sent out the 6th team for the morning. Only a couple more before lunch. "Next!" she called out. In walked Sakura, who she was not expecting to see back so soon.

"All finished." Sakura walked in with her head held high.

"That is impossible. It would take a team of 4 an entire day to finish that mission. The record was 8 hours and 40 minutes." Iruka, team seven's former academy teacher, was sitting beside the Hokage helping with the daily mission assignments. This particular mission was requested on a regular basis, twice per year.

"It looks like I set a new record." Sakura had the biggest grin on her face. "What is my next mission?"

Tsunade sighed deeply. There was a problem. They had just distributed the last D rank mission to the prior team. And there were no C rank called for on this day. Tsunade tried to delay the inevitable."You must be exhausted. Take the rest of the day off. Come back tomorrow."

"Not in the slightest. I am ready for my next mission." Sakura folded her arms and twisted her head to the side, a sign she meant business. Iruka was looking at both women utterly confused. He was out of the loop, wondering as to why Sakura was demanding missions and Tsunade unwilling to give them.

_'What am I going to do?' _Tsunade thought, _'Only two missions remain. One B rank involving escort duty for a convoy. But that is a 2 to 4 week mission. She can't leave the village for that long. The A rank is much shorter in duration, reconnaissance in the village along the border to the Land of Earth. A follow up to Naruto's failed mission a few days earlier. But it is much more dangerous in her current condition.'_

"I'm waiting Tsunade-sama." Sakura began tapping her foot. Iruka decided to stay out of it. He picked up some papers and attempted to look busy reading them.

_'Now she is addressing me properly? What is going on here. Naruto hasn't woken up yet and who knows when this ordeal will be over. I can't keep her bottled up inside the village forever. Maybe if I send her with the right people and modify the mission slightly...'_

"Ok. Sakura, you are to travel to a village in the land of grass and gather intelligence on enemy rock movements. This mission calls for a full squad so I will also be assigning Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, and Rock Lee. Find out..."

"Tsunade-sama," Iruka interrupted, "Rock Lee is out of commission. You told me he was recovering in the hospital."

"Ah, correct. I will assign..." Tsunade picked up a paper to examine, "...Neji Hyuga. He was scheduled to leave on another mission tomorrow but it can be put off. Sakura, Kakashi will be the squad leader. Find out what you can in 7 days and report back. Dismissed." Delighted, Sakura made a slight squealing noise and dashed out of the room. "I think I just made a huge mistake," Tsunade mumbled to herself, sinking down into the chair.

"What happened to Lee-san anyway?" Iruka asked.

* * *

Kakashi had stayed overnight with Naruto, hoping for his recovery to be as swift as Sakura's had been. But it was not to be the case. There was no change in his condition from the day before. At least Lee helped liven the room up. He frequently talked in his sleep. Having completed reading the latest installment to Icha Icha Paradise, the perverted copy ninja started anew with the first novel in the series. 

A quick knock on the door, was followed by Sakura walking in. She was followed by Neji and Shikamaru. He immediately noticed the new orange shirt she was wearing, instead of her usual red. Kakashi greeted his former student, "Good morning."

"Good morning sensei. Has there been any change in Naruto's condition?"

"Unfortunately no. However, it is good to see you are up and about Sakura."

She smiled, "Yes, so well that Tsunade-sama has assigned us a mission."

"This soon?" Kakashi put away his book..

"Yes. Neji-san, Shikamaru, you, and I are assigned to do a reconnaissance. It is the same village that Naruto and Shikamaru returned from a few days ago."

Lee broke up the conversation when he began talking in his sleep again. Everyone turned their attention to him for the moment. "458, 459, 460, 461, 462..." His voice became too soft to hear again.

"Even training in his sleep." Neji shook his head.

"Ah, that is what the counting is for. He has been doing that a lot." Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Care to explain what happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura answered nonchalantly.

"From what I gather, Lee-san attacked the Hokage after you informed him an impostor was after you. He does more then count in his dreams."

Sakura raised her hands in defense. "It was all a simple misunderstanding. When Lee-san wakes up it will be all cleared up. But right now we need to focus on our mission."

"When are we supposed to leave?" Shikamaru spoke up for the first time.

Sakura turned to answer, "Right away. The ninjas who attacked you two might still be there. If they are, it will be much easier to find out what is going on."

Kakashi stood up. "Well we best get moving. It will take me about an hour to prepare, I will meet you at the main gate." As he made his way out of the room, "Who is leading the mission?"

Sakura responded, "I am."

* * *

By sundown the reconnaissance team had made it well away from their home village. But not far enough to take them outside of Fire Country territory, which meant they could freely lite a campfire. Once they leave their home territory, stealth will become a much higher priority. 

Neji had just returned with some more firewood after performing a quick scouting of the area. "No one detected within a mile of our location."

Kakashi sat down next to Shikamaru in front of the fire. "Shikamaru-san, could you please tell us what happened on your previous mission."

He sighed, "Ok. I only want to have to say this once so please give me your full attention." Shikamaru was not looking forward to the lengthy story he was about to tell. "We were assigned to confirm a secret meeting between the Rock and some unknown allies..."

_A few days before..._

"Naruto, do you see that building next to the tavern. That is the most likely location for the meeting." Shikamaru was pointing to the target.

"How can you tell?" The clueless blond responded.

"_sigh_ This village is small, containing only one street and no more than a dozen buildings. That one has ninjas moving in and out of it frequently. Plus, some of the windows are covered over."

"Right, right. Well now what do we do?"

"Exactly what the mission says. We need to find out if a meeting is going to take place. We will have to get inside." Shikamaru turned to his teammate. "Think you can act like a ninja for once and be stealthy?"

"Of course!" Naruto said with a little too much enthusiasm. It was a good thing no one was within earshot. Shikamaru shook his head.

_Back at camp..._

A coyote howl interrupted the Nara's story. Neji took a quick look around. Everything was in order and still no one within sight. Kakashi was listening attentively but Sakura did not seem very interested. She was poking at the fire with a stick. A few embers scattered with each strike.

Kakashi broke the moment of silence. "It is getting a bit late and we need an early start tomorrow. Could you get to the part where you were discovered."

_One day after Naruto and Shikamaru arrived in the village_

The pair had made it inside the target building disguised as Rock ninja. So many were moving about that it shouldn't have made a difference if two more suddenly appeared.

"Something isn't right. This is just a storehouse. You can barely move in here will all this junk." Shikamaru turned to his fellow impostor. "We better get out of here."

Before they could reach the back door, it swung open along with the front. Shouting could be heard from outside, "Don't let them escape!"

"Quick, up to the second level Naruto. This way." The quick thinking jonin grabbed his teammate's arm and sprinted for the stairs. _'This is not possible, no one saw us enter this place. We've fallen into a trap.'_Shikamaru's mind raced, needing to come up with a plan.

Reaching the top floor they were out of luck. No doors to outside balconies, no access to the roof, and all the windows were boarded up. The enemy planned it out well."Trapped like rats."

"They are picking on the wrong shinobi!" Naruto grabbed the closest crate and flung it down the stairs. A rock chunin caught it but could not stop from falling backwards. He tumbled down into the people behind him, causing a cascade. "Take that you bastards!"

"That will only buy us a few seconds. We still can't get out of here. Maybe we can pry these boards off the window..." Shikamaru went to the closest window and tried pulling, but it was nailed tight. When he heard a sound coming from Naruto he turned around to see the blond kid dash past him. At the last moment, he did a flying kick through one of the windows. _crack _He managed to break one board in two, but not much else.

An enemy Rock ninja finally made it to the top of the steps. Shikamaru was ready with his shadow. Once possessed, he forced the unfortunate rock shinobi to take a step backward.. The cursing ninja fell back down the stairs and on his fellow comrades again. Trying to by more time, Shikamaru started grabbing any boxes nearby and tossing them down the steps. "Naruto get one of those windows open before I run out of stuff to throw."

Naruto jumped to his feet and looked around for some tools. No such luck, only boxes and crates. Maybe something inside? He opened the closest one. Books. In another box he found clothes. "I'm running out of stuff to throw here Naruto, use a jutsu to blast through."

_'Of course_!' Naruto thought, _'I can use an explosive note. No need to be quite now!'_ He reached into his pouch and pulled a paper out. Placing it on the window, he shouted to Shikamaru, "Get down!"

Shikamaru dove behind some crates while Naruto did the same. A rock shinobi reached the top of the steps just as the explosion went off, once again knocking frustrated ninja down the steps. The leaf ninja raced to their new exit and jumped out. Unfortunate for those still inside, the blast destroyed one of the main supports. The building collapsed on top of over a dozen enemy ninja.

The duo landed in the street and surveyed the scene. Although the building knocked out 2/3 of the enemy force, a handful were waiting outside. They were now surrounded and engaged in hand to hand combat. Shikamaru blocked attack with a clash of his kunai and yelled out, "What are you doing Naruto! Stop fooling around and finish off those guys!"

_Back at camp..._

The fire had died down and was just a collection of cinders now. Shikamaru yawned, "...and that is what happened up to when we returned home."

"As the Hokage said, this was an obvious ambush. Someone is feeding us false intelligence. Or our observations are being staged." Kakashi picked up his book once again. He put it down for the lengthy story.

"I would bet on the latter. Our previous mission hinged on a message intercepted while in transit. The enemy is trying to throw us off the trail." Shikamaru stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, I am turning in for the night."

Sakura said nothing. She stood up and went to her tent. Neji gave one final sweep around the camp site with his Byakugan before turning in. Kakashi stayed up quite late thinking through all that had happened.

* * *

"Of course. She is wearing an orange jacket. That qualifies as unusual." Neji answered a question Kakashi had asked about Sakura's behavior. The three make squad members had snuck away from the camp under the guise of taking a bath in the nearby river. Sakura stayed behind at camp to make dinner. It was the night before they would reach their destination for the mission. 

"There are other things as well. She is not very talkative. It is like having a conversation with myself." Shikamaru added his own observations to the mix.

"Yes, she has changed a bit. The operation is clearly having some side effects." Kakashi said.

"Operation?" Neji, along with most of Konoha, had no idea what had transpired a few nights ago. By order of the Hokage, no one was to be informed what had occurred. If word got out, the results could be disastrous..

"Yes. As you are aware, Naruto was having chakra draining issues. So a technique was performed to move the seal holding the Kyuubi onto Sakura. She was the most suitable candidate at the time." Kakashi had decided it was vital that their team knew what was going on.

"Wouldn't it have been wise to keep her in the village?" Neji wished he was informed of this sooner. It was a rather important detail to skip over.

"The Hokage tried but she was able to break out of all restraints. The next best option was to act as if everything was normal. She demanded a mission and this was all that was available. There is another thing you should both be aware of, I spoke with the Hokage before leaving. I was supposed to be squad leader, but Sakura has apparently taken it upon herself." Kakashi needed to make sure they were both fully informed of the situation.

"I thought as much. You are the ranking jonin after all." Shikamaru was putting it all together. "I guess you want us to follow your orders over hers then?"

"Correct. If I end up giving an order, for any reason, it will override any order given by Sakura. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," both leaf shinobi answered in unison. After the appropriate time had past for a bath, all three returned to camp.

* * *

It was noon of the third day watching the border village. Nothing out of the ordinary had been seen. There were still several Rock ninja moving about. But it was probably just a response to was happened last week. Construction was taking place around the building destroyed from Naruto's explosion. The workers were still clearing debris. 

This was the final day they could continue their observations. Tomorrow the squad would have to begin their return to the hidden leaf village. The group were watching street traffic about ½ mile outside the village. "I wish every mission was like this. No fighting, just laying around." Shikamaru was laying down in the tall grass watching the sky.

"A procession just entered the village. Two coaches with 6 ninja guarding each." Neji informed his fellow team members.

"Damn it." Shikamaru sat up.

"It is stopping." Neji continued to inform what was going on. Kakashi picked up the binoculars and took a look for himself.

"Can't see much of anything from here." Kakashi stated.

"Well lets get moving then. Transform!" To everyone's surprise Sakura spoke for the first time in hours. She had transformed into a rock ninja outfit.

"Isn't this a bit hasty? We can gather information from a distance." Shikamaru did not like where this was going. He didn't want a repeat of the last mission.

"You can sit around all you want Shikamaru. I will go by myself if I have to." Sakura jumped away.

_poof poof_Neji and Kakashi transformed into Rock ninja disguises and went after her. "This is going to be such a drag."

_Five minutes later in the village street..._

Four unknown rock ninja had joined the party. The street was abuzz with activity. Whoever had arrived in town had stirred things up. The two stage coaches were parked outside of the only tavern.

"They must be inside. It shouldn't be difficult getting in." A pink haired, green eyed rock ninja was leading the way.

"This didn't work the last time you know." A black eyed ninja with pineapple shaped hair added.

"There are over 2 dozen ninja in and around the tavern," spoke a third white eyed ninja with long black hair. A forth white haired person took up the rear with one eye covered by his rock headband.

Two guards were posted outside the entrance They eyed the group of four rock ninja suspiciously as they headed inside. There wasn't a free table in the entire place. The tavern was no that big to begin with and 2 dozen patrons filled it to capacity. Sakura led her team to the bar, which contained the only open seats.

The bartender came over to them. "What will it be? Two for one house special today on Sake."

"Waters please, we're on duty." Shikamaru ordered for everyone.

"Oh." The bartender grabbed a glass and began filling it from the tap.

"Yes, patrolling the village. We were assigned after the incident last week." Kakashi tried to strike up a conversation. Perhaps some information could be obtained.

"Yeah, those damn leaf shinobi. Always putting their nose where it doesn't belong. On top of that, they blew up my storehouse." The bartender finished with the last glass and sat it down on the counter.

"Quite a bit of activity for such a small town." Kakashi was encouraged at how talkative the bartender was being.

"Yes, a lot of people have been passing through. It will get even busier soon."

"Oh, I haven't heard anything about that."

Before the bartender could answer Kakashi's question, one of the rock ninja seated next to them interrupted. "My, you are a lovely lady. I haven't seen you around miss..." He looked at Sakura.

"Sakura." She answered.

"...miss Sakura. Your hair is quite a distinctive color. I don't recall seeing you around here."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the flirtatious advances."We come from the far north. Hoshitog province." He was trying to shore up their story.

"What a coincidence, that was my prior assignment. I still don't recall your face and I was all over there for there for a year."

"Of course you don't." Another rock ninja spoke up. "Because she is Sakura Haruno, from the hidden village of the leaves. Apprentice to the Hokage. Isn't that correct?" The room became dead silent with all eyes on the four disguised ninja at the bar.

"So what if I am?" Sakura just stood there sipping her glass of water.

"Then we have a problem." Soft metal sounds could be heard as weapons were removed from pouches. The bartender ducked down to the floor and crawled away.

"My, my. This has all been a misunderstanding." Kakashi raised his hands and shook them from side to side rapidly, trying to settle down the tense situation.

Sakura chuckled, "Kakashi-sensei, you are too much."

Someone from the back of the room spoke up. "Kakashi, Sharingan Kakashi, S class ranked in the bingo book, also from the hidden leaf village? The man who copied a thousand jutsu?"

Kakashi placed his hand over his headband. "Oh my."

"I hope you know one to get you out of here." The rock ninja adjacent to Sakura threw out a punch. Sakura raised her arm to deflect. Neji and Shikamaru ducked to avoid shuriken coming their way. The flying stars flew over their heads and into the glass bottles behind the bar. The sound of shattering glass filled the room.

Everyone still sitting had jumped to their feet. Shikamaru raced his shadow along the ground and froze as many as possible. Kakashi swung around and knocked out the ninja who had blown their cover with a hard punch to the face. Neji considered throwing weapons to take out the frozen enemies, but there were far too many. Instead he jumped into the center of the room. "Rotation!" With a shout, he began turning rapidly. Bodies began flying in all directions.

Ninja from outside the tavern began running in to find out what the commotion was. Sakura landed a chakra enhanced punch against the rock ninja beside her. He flew out the main door. Unfortunate for him, he landed chest first into a waiting kunai that a fellow ninja pulled out while charging into the tavern. Kakashi had just finished dispatching the other ninja on his side of the bar and turn around. His team had taken out almost every ninja inside.

"Neji, Shikamaru, grab a table and block the front entrance. Sakura and I will check out the back." Kakashi shouted, taking control of the situation. The two complied with the order and grabbed the largest table. It barely covered the door. Rock ninja outside began kicking it.

Sakura was much less obedient. She kept standing in the same location while Kakashi ran to where he saw the bartender exited from. Stepping into the hall, he saw more enemy barreling towards him. He quickly stepped back and shut the door, placing his back against it. Pounding rattled the door.

"A little help Sakura? You got us in this mess after all." Kakashi eyed his former student who had released her rock ninja disguise transformation. There wasn't really a point anymore, so he did the same.

"Of course sensei." She sprung up from the bar stool and strolled to the entrance Neji and Shikamaru were blocking. "Stand back" she commanded, both team mates moved to the side. Sakura pulled back her fist and launched it into the barricade. The table split in two and flew out of the doorway. An unlucky enemy was caught underneath. Sakura stepped out on the fallen table, a groan could be heard as the added weight flattened the person below.

Every ninja in the village had converged on the tavern. Some were on surrounding rooftops. Others were in the street. A pair were standing on one of the stage coaches. "Get her!" an unidentified person called out.

Sakura raised her hands together and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Pink haired women began appearing. Two, four, six, ten. They all jumped into action, each taking on a different enemy ninja. Neji stepped out to assist and was taken aback by the sight. Every enemy was preoccupied in one on one hand to hand combat with a Sakura clone. With so many clones, one would expect them to be quite weak. The more clones summoned, the more the user's power is divided. But they were all holding their own ground.

Kakashi and Shikamaru came out next. "Can't hold them off any longer." Shikamaru informed his other teammates.

"Move into the street." Sakura ordered. As they complied, she kicked out the building supports around her, at the same time throwing an explosive note wrapped kunai back into the tavern. As the front part over the porch collapsed, the note exploded causing damage to the rear. The entire building collapsed, kicking up dust all around. Any ninja inside were either dead or trapped.

Neji went after the closest enemy ninja fighting a Sakura clone. Shikamaru pointed to a building across the street. "See those three?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered. There were three ninja hanging back, observing the fight from the distant rooftop. "I know one of them."

The remaining enemy rock ninja were quickly dispatched by Neji teaming up with the clones. When the last one fell, the three mysterious ninja hanging back came down. Sakura's remaining clones disappeared and Neji rejoined his teammates.

"Long time no see copy ninja Kakashi." The man standing in the middle spoke up, obviously leading the other two. He had short black hair, which matched his black eyes and short, clean-cut beard. He wore a dark gray long sleeve shirt with black pants. Wearing so much black, it was a stark contrast to his white ninja headband that indicated his allegiance as a Rock ninja.

"Must be over ten years. I wouldn't have thought to find you here Miroshichi."

"As pleasant as this visit is, I'm going to have to ask you and your squad to leave immediately. This is Rock territory after all."

Shikamaru spoke up, "I thought this was a neutral border village."

"Not anymore, our border has changed slightly. You are all trespassing in the Land of Earth. So I must once again demand you leave."

"Maybe if you could explain..." Kakashi was cut off.

"No. There is no need to say anything further. You have 10 seconds to leave before we attack." Miroshichi kept staring them down.

"If he really meant it, he would drive us by force, not with words." Sakura showed signs of annoyance with all the chit chat.

"Kakashi, can't you keep your squad in line?" Miroshichi glared at the woman.

"Heh, Sakura is actually the captain for our mission." Kakashi turned to the girl, "In addition, Miroshichi is also one of the Tsuchikage's elite guards."

"Actually, I've been promoted to third seat since we last parted ways." Miroshichi smiled.

"I didn't know they let genin guard their kage in the land of landfills." Sakura laughed.

Miroshichi's face turned red, "I have tried to play it nice due to the territorial misunderstanding. But it seems you leave me no choice."

"I apologize for her rudeness, we will be taking our leave now." Kakashi turned, "Lets go, now."

"No." Sakura stated in a firm voice. Neji and Shikamaru had an uneasy look about them.

Kakashi reached for her arm, but Sakura slapped his hand away. "Touch me and you will end up like them." She nodded in the direction of the unconscious rock ninjas.

Miroshichi didn't know what to make of what was going on in front of him. Sakura was supposed to be in charge, but Kakashi is giving orders? Yet, she was not following and had just threatened her own squad member. In any event, he needed these people gone. He cleared his throat loudly.

"My apologies." Kakashi stepped right beside Sakura and whispered in her ear. "I know the Hokage assigned me to be squad leader, you will follow my orders now. We are retreating." Kakashi went to put his hand on her shoulder but she reached up, grabbing it. She began to spin in place on one heel, with Kakashi flailing around in the air. In seconds both of them were twirling so fast it was a blur. She let go, he landed about 100 meters behind them.

Everyone just stood their stunned by what just occurred.

Miroshichi was the first to break the awkward silence. "I don't know what is going on here, but if you will not leave peacefully we will have to fight.' He slipped into a battle ready stance.

Sakura looked over at her two remaining team members. "You two go help Kakashi, either on your own or I can give you a lift." Both men gulped. If she wanted to fight there was nothing they could do about it. Even if they tried something, it may give the enemy an opening to take them all out. And if they tried to help out, she was liable to attack them herself. The only course of action was to follow her demands for now.

The pink haired woman raised her fists together and cracked her knuckles. "You must be pretty strong to be a guard for the Tsuchikage."

"Right back at you, throwing Kakashi that far is quite a feat."

"This will be a good test." Sakura tightened her gloves.

"Test? What are you..." Miroshichi had no more time for talk. Sakura launched herself at him. He jumped high to dodge. His aids were not so lucky. She brought them both down with a spinning kick. They didn't get back up.

Miroshichi looked down from the rooftop he landed on. _"That must have been some blow,"_ he thought. _"both of them are not moving. Definitely something to be avoided at all cost."_ He brought his hands together, "Earth Clone Jutsu!" Several dust devils began to swirl on the ground, building themselves into clones of Miroshichi. They went on the assault.

Sakura dodged one and struck another with a sweeping kick. The legs disintegrated back into dirt but the upper body remained. The legless clone grabbed one of her own legs. Another earth clone jumped on top of her. She was trapped. "The earth clones are among the strongest of all types. They can keep fighting despite severe damage and loss of limbs."

"I know all about earth clones." A voice behind him spoke. Miroshichi spun around to find his opponent. A poof behind let him know that he trapped a shadow clone, not the real Sakura. "Their weakness is speed. They can't even jumped up here." She took to the air, stretching her leg high and far in front of her. At the last moment, Miroshichi jumped back. Sakura's leg connected with the roof and it began collapsing. She jumped off the building.

"The Tsuchikage is not going to be too happy if this village is destroyed. You leaf have taken out three structures now."

"Oh really?" Sakura smiled. She raised her hands up and placed them together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several clones appeared, running all over the street. Miroshichi was puzzled that they were not headed for him or the remaining earth clones. Instead, they headed to the buildings and began taking them down. Punching and kicking with fury. Within 30 seconds, nothing stood taller than the two of them.

Miroshichi shook his head. "I can't forgive you for this." He raised his hands, making some quick signs. "Blinding Sandstorm Jutsu!" A cloud of dust kicked up from the ground. It covered the entire street. Sakura put up her arm, shielding her eyes. A sudden blow to the gut caused her to keel forward.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Neji were a few hundred meters away observing the battle. "Do you think she can beat him?" Neji asked.

"I honestly don't know." Kakashi was kneeling, nursing the arm he had fallen on. He never expected her to attack him or he would have been prepared.

"She might. The Sakura from a few days ago, no. But she seems to be much stronger now." Shikamaru was giving his analysis. "There isn't anything we can do about it now. Pulling someone out of a fight who doesn't want to go is dangerous."

"Especially with her." Kakashi sighed. "We have to wait."

Back in the sandstorm, Sakura stayed low to the ground. The dirt was much thinner down below and she could see further into the swirling dust. Miroshichi could not locate her. The jutsu relied on the person standing upright so large sweeping attacks could be used without knowing the precise location. Of the target With her moving low to the ground it was too difficult to pinpoint her location. He released the jutsu.

When the dust settle, Sakura was no where to be found. Miroshichi looked in all directions. He then looked above. Just as he realized where she was, the ground broke open beneath him and she sprung out, trying to uppercut his chin. He flipped backwards just in time, landing about 3 meters away from her.

"You're pretty good. I guess I better stop fooling around and end this." Miroshichi smirked.

"Yes, lets. I would much rather fight a stronger opponent." Sakura brushed her hair away with one hand to knock some dirt out.

"You will regret your insolence!" Once again angered by her insults, Miroshichi raised his hands and formed hand signs. "Earth Demon Sword Jutsu!" Dirt from the ground flew up around his hand. It clumped together and began to take the shape of a blade. In seconds a glistening brown sword was in his hand. He sprang towards the girl, with the new blade readied for attack.

Sakura sent chakra to her hand and forearm. It would act as a makeshift sword as long as chakra was applied. She raised her right arm and parried the attack. With her free arm she threw a punch at the man. He spun around to Sakura's back. Pulling the sword he slashed around her other side. But she was ready, switching the chakra sword from her right to left arm and blocking again.

"She's sending intense bursts of chakra to her arms. It is allowing her to block the sword without any damage." Neji was letting his team know what exactly was going on. His eyes could see all her chakra movements.

"The question is how long she can keep it up." Shikamaru added.

Miroshichi jumped away. His swordsmanship skills were top notch but he needed a better blade for this type of fight. Unfortunately all he had was a pile of dirt. He cursed the blade and tossed it to the ground. Lacking any chakra to bind the dirt, it broke apart.

"I thought you were getting serious." Sakura taunted.

"Oh, I am." Miroshichi began to run. Sakura stood there clueless for a moment before giving chase. The rock ninja says he's getting serious and then runs away? It didn't make any sense to the girl.

He stopped suddenly a few minutes later. They were about a kilometer from the village. Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Neji followed but still maintained their several hundred meter distance. The new location was at the foot of a mountain bordering a grassy field. The wind picked up, rustling the grass.

"Now you will find out why the hidden rock village is the most feared of them all." Miroshichi began building a massive amount of chakra and forming hand signs. "Iron Golem Jutsu!"

The entire area began to tremble. It was like an earthquake but it didn't stop after a few seconds. Rocks began to roll down the mountain, pooling together. They stack on top of one another. Higher and higher. Until the formation was 4 meters tall. It had big bulky arms and legs. A square head. The monstrosity took a step forward, causing even more ground shaking. It was a terrifying sight.

But that was not the end of it. Two more giant rock creatures burst out of the mountain. Totaling three golems made of hardened rock. They began walking towards their creator, who was grinning. "I won't think any less of you if you run."

"Fat chance." Sakura shot back. She pulled an explosive kunai from her pouch and flung it at one of the golems. It exploded, causing no damage.

"It's going to take more than a little explosion to bring these down."

Sakura stood, planning her mode of attack. She didn't have any time to think though. One golem jumped over its master and was going to land right on top of her. She jumped to the side. The golem landing caused a huge boom and cracked the ground beneath it.

"Damn it's fast for a bunch of rocks." Sakura muttered as another was right on top of her. The golem throwing a punch where she was standing. She rolled between the golem's legs to dodge. An unfortunate choice because the third was right behind with its leg ready to stamp down. Evasion was impossible.

"Rock golems are usually used in attacking villages. Their attack speed and huge chakra consumption makes them unsuitable for normal combat." Kakashi was quite familiar with the techniques of the Earth Country. He has fought countless earth nin in the past.

"Well they seem to be getting the job done here. We have to assist." Neji was eager for combat again. Finishing up those ninja in the street was no challenge at all.

"I would gladly help out, but I am much more afraid of Sakura than those golems." Shikamaru remembered her warning from earlier.

"She doesn't appear to need our help." Kakashi stated.

The golem's foot landed directly on Sakura, squashing her like a bug.

"You were a worthy opponent Sakura-san. But it seems I was the better." Miroshichi shook his head. He looked to where her team members were watching from and wondered. _"Why aren't they moving? She has obviously been defeated. They are not even reacting to her demise."_

The golem's leg began to lift up. First a centimeter. Then another. Then ten more. "I-I-Impossible!" Miroshichi cried. Sakura was hunched over with the golem's foot sitting on her back and arms.

"**Shaannnnarrooo**!" she growled. Tossing the leg into the air. The golem lost footing, falling backwards onto its behind. She stood triumphant in the waist deep hole. The stunned rock ninja stumbled from the golem's ground shaking fall. He looked the leaf shinobi dead in the eyes, her crimson red eyes. _"Wait, what color were her eyes a moment ago?"_

She placed one hand on the ledge in front of her and hopped up. He blinked, missing her advance to the closest standing golem. She began pounding on the legs with her fists. Rock cracked and crumbled before her mighty blows. Within seconds the monster's legs were reduced to peddles. The torso began falling directly on top of her. With one colossal punch, she shattered the descending body into a million pieces.

Miroshichi had finally regained his composure. Looking around, one golem was still trying to stand back up. Another was destroyed. He had to attack with the third. "Rock Dart Jutsu!" he called out. The golem open its mouth and began shooting tiny rocks like a machine gun at the pink haired opponent.

Sakura flipped out of the way. Rock bullets embedded themselves into the ground. The golem's head continued to track her movements, firing dozens of times per second. But the girl was always one step ahead. The rock creature had no chance of hitting a moving target. At last the other golem was back on its feet and once again ready for battle.

Miroshichi order it to resume the attack. It jumped to her present location, but she side stepped out of the way. This gave her an idea. She jumped several meters away. The golem jumped after her. She repeated the maneuver two more times, it followed. That was how these monsters moved. They were far too slow to walk, so they had to jump to keep up.

With a plan in mind, Sakura began jumping in seemingly random directions. One golem chased her while the other kept spitting rocks. After several more jumps, she dashed right towards the stationary golem. Before Miroshichi could react, the chasing golem slammed right into the other. Both broke apart on impact. The resulting rubble gave no indication that the pile of rocks was ever anything other than what it appeared.. Sakura had been hit by several of the rock bullets while pulling off the tactic. She was covered in blood and cuts.

"It looks like you're injured." Miroshichi breathed heavily from chakra exhaustion.

"This is nothing." Sakura replied. She proceeded to pluck out some rock fragments from her skin and heal major wounds. "You, however, are not so great." She had noticed his heavy breathing. It was reason he didn't do anything other than command his rock soldiers.

_'Damn, she's right,' _he thought, _'those golems have drained me of almost all my chakra. She can still fight it appears.' _He starred deeply into her eyes while she continued healing. _'What is with those eyes? One second green, the next red. No time to figure it out now. I hope I don't get killed later for this.' _ Miroshichi nodded to his opponent and took off towards the mountain. He dove into the side and disappeared.

"_Tssk_, coward." She huffed.


End file.
